The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by A.P.Z.A.E
Summary: An indepth novelization of this spectacular game. First chapter: An indtroduction to the Hero of Winds, his family, and his island traditions.


Hi, all.

I've wanted to write this for about a year, but I, being lazy, never got a start on it. Here it is, though-The Wind Waker, as detailed as I can make it. Now, there will be a few changes, but that is to be expected. For one, Link's eyes will be blue, because almost every other 3D Link's eyes have been. So don't review saying, "hey just so u no links eyes are black in this game." Trust me, I KNOW.

So, without further ado…

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA:

THE WIND WAKER

CHAPTER ONE

"Gather 'round, children, and I'll tell you a story…"

The children clapped their hands and cheered. Today was special indeed, for it was not often that they were allowed to stay outdoors so late. On most other days, the protective adults of the island community herded them inside as soon as the sun disappeared on the horizon. They would whine and complain, of course. "No, no! We want to play!" they would cry. But no matter how much they protested it was the same.

The children of the island enjoyed being outside. They loved to swim in the big, blue ocean and bask in the warm sun. Of course, adults always hovered nearby, watching the little ones like hawks. Some of them could not swim for extended periods of time; often, they got themselves in trouble. The little islanders also loved to watch the sunset. It perplexed them, and they asked, "Where does the sun go at night?"

The older, wiser residents said the same thing every time that question aroused. "The sun hides in the sea at night," they would say. "And it heats up the ocean something fierce. So, my dears, be sure to never venture out into the water once the sun is gone."

"Why?" the little ones replied, full of curiosity.

"'Cause you'll be fried like an egg!" answered the elder children. They knew full well what really happened, but enjoyed filling their younger siblings and friends with fear.

The parents spun this tale in order to keep their (gullible) younger children from going out at night and swimming. Before that ludicrous explanation came about, many island children would leave their homes and go for a night swim. Since there was no adult supervision, the young, weak swimmers risked drowning. On occasion, it had happened-the parents of those poor children were stricken with grief over their losses. So that was where this fabrication had arisen-and for the most part, it worked. However, there were always a few intelligent children among the many impressionable ones.

"Wouldn't the sun go out?" one such child had asked as his little sister clung to his arm, believing every single word the adults said. The child's young friends whispered among themselves-was this true? "Even if it didn't," the boy continued, "then why do I see boats on the water from my window at night? Wouldn't they burn up too?"

The adults conversed with each other, slightly saddened by the tale's ineffectiveness towards the new generation of children-or more specifically, that one perceptive child.

"He's a smart one, that Link…"

"He's five years old, isn't he? I didn't figure our Mom and Pop were lyin' until…geez, I think it was when I was ten…"

"Haha, it was nine for me…"

"Oh, that's only one-"

"Well, that little tyke's got you both beat…"

"Yep, that's one bright boy you got there, Emalee…"

Emalee, the eldest resident of the isle, as well as little Link's grandmother, smiled at her neighbor's comment. At seventy years old, she had lived through a fair share of troubles. Her daughter, as well as her daughter's husband had died at sea when Link was only two. It was soon after his younger sister Aryll had been born. Emalee's own husband had also passed. His death had been caused by an unknown illness just two yeas ago. As a result of these tragedies, Emalee was extremely protective of her grandchildren. She loved them more than life itself, and it made her proud to hear her fellow islanders praise them.

"Why, thank you, Orca. Takes after his father, I suppose-he was quick as well."

And so, young Link was never duped into believing that the sun "fried you like an egg," His grandmother had taken him aside after that and instructed him to keep silent about the truth. And he had gone alone with it, for he was an agreeable child and understood the situation, even at his young age. The very next day, the adults elaborated on why boats didn't burn up-they had special bottoms that kept them protected from the heat.

The children accepted this, and there were no more questions asked. Not even obvious ones, like why steam didn't rise from the water, or why the sea stayed so dark when there was a giant fireball in its depths.

It had been six years since then, and that night, all of the adults were gathered around a bonfire just outside of Emalee's wooden home.

Emalee beckoned the children to join. "Gather 'round, children, and I'll tell you a story," she called. The youngsters stopped playing and cheered happily-they got to stay outdoors.

"Come on, everyone. Sit down, sit down, and we'll get-Link, get closer, my child." Emalee scolded.

Everyone's head turned towards Link. The boy was seated on the steps of his house, head in hands, looking immensely bored. He knew what the gathering was all about-he had attended several in his lifetime. The first time it had been interesting. Even the second had still been mildly entertaining. But now it was becoming tedious.

He didn't know why…this one should have been the most exciting.

It was his, after all.

"Link, come sit down here next to me. Aryll, be a dear and move over a bit to make room for your big brother."

Link groaned inwardly, but consented to his grandmother's wishes. His little sister smiled and patted the rock she was sitting on. He joined her on the rock, wishing that it were larger, for half of his rear end was hanging off the end. He supposed that Aryll was just as uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Now, as you all well know, tomorrow is Link's _special day._ His twelfth birthday." Emalee started. She paused to let that sink in, and a few of the islanders spoke.

"Boy, time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

"Twelve years old already."

"Kids grow up so fast."

Emalee gestured for the adults to cease speaking. All attention was focused on her as she reached down and grasped the small, thin box sitting at her feet. The box was old, very old. It looked to be on the verge of falling apart. Link'' grandmother then proceeded to set the box on her lap.

"Now it is time to recant the legend. The legend of the great hero."

The citizens all clapped as Emalee slowly removed the old box's lid. She reached her withered, shaking old hands into its depths and removed the contents-several pieces of parchment. The papers were in no better condition than the box. Emalee handled them with great care, for these papers were older than even she was.

The elderly woman cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Now, I know that it is usually me who carries the honor of telling the story…but today…"

She turned to her grandson, her smile broadening.

"…that honor will go to Link."

Link's mouth dropped open. This was unexpected-during the pre-12th birthday bonfire, his grandmother read the story. Always. So, why…?

Emalee handed the parchment to Link, who held it just as carefully as his grandmother did. He feared that the old papers would turn to dust if he held them too tightly.

"Grandma, I don't think I…that I should be the one…" Link started, fumbling for words. His fellow islanders did not share his opinion.

"Oh, Link, tell the story! Please!"

"We know you can, you've heard it so many times…"

"At this point you should have it memorized, eh?" Link's neighbor Abe chuckled. But his statement was true-Link had memorized the tale.

Link looked down at the paper in his hands. The legend was written in a strange language, one that no one on the island understood. When Emalee recited it, she rarely looked down at the papers-it seemed that there were there merely for decoration. They had illustrations as well. Perhaps that is why she took short glances downwards. Link wondered just how long ago the legend had been created. When was that language spoken?

"Big brother, please tell it! For me?"

Aryll gazed up at him, her eyes pleading. She clasped her hands and stuck out her lower lip. She knew how to get her elder brother to do things. He couldn't resist The Face.

"…Okay, okay. I'll do my best then."

Link was aware of the many sets of eyes boring holes into him. He knew every villager, and they were all good friends of his, but it didn't stop him from being slightly unnerved. He brought the papers closer to his face, swallowed, and began.

"A…long time ago, there existed a great kingdom. In this kingdom lay a golden power. It was a prosperous land, blessed with tall mountains and clear rivers. There were many races living together in perfect harmony."

Link looked up from the paper at his grandmother. He was reciting it differently than his grandmother always had-he wondered if that was okay. But she didn't look perturbed. She nodded for him to continue.

"Keep going, my child. You're doing a fine job."

Link's eyes returned to the paper-although he didn't know _why,_ it wasn't like he was actually reading. Still, his dark blue, almost black eyes followed the unreadable text, and the words flowed from his mouth.

"But one day, a man with dark intentions came forth and stole the land's power. With its immense strength at his command, he spread evil throughout the once-peaceful kingdom. When the people's hope had died, and doom seemed imminent, a savior appeared to deliver them from their Hell."

Link again looked at his grandmother, but she was still smiling. The version he was telling was differing more and more from hers.

"Clothed in the green of fields, he sealed the dark one away with his divine blade of evil's bane. He gave the land light again. The young boy, who had traveled through time to save the kingdom, was known forever as the Hero of Time."

"His heroic story was passed down through several generations, until it became legend. However, a day came where a fell wind blew across the land, and the evil one thought to be sealed away forever returned, again wreaking havoc upon the peaceful kingdom."

"The people believed that their beloved Hero would again come to rescue them. They waited and waited…but he did not appear."

Link paused again and studied his audience. They looked enthralled, especially the young ones. One of them, Abe's son, spoke.

"Why?" He asked, sniffling. The child, Zill, always had an impossible amount of snot hanging from his nose. No matter how much he blew it or sniffled, it never went away.

"Ah…" Link didn't know how to answer, so Zill's older brother Joel decided to step in.

"'Cause he pro'lly died, or…somethin'," muttered Joel.

"Hush, hush, you two. Don't interrupt the storyteller," their mother Rose scolded, looking cross.

"Sorry, Link," the brothers mumbled in unison.

"Continue with the story, Link. You're doing splendidly," his grandmother egged him on.

"Are you sure you don't mind how much I'm-"

"It's wonderful, Link. Your version is simply wonderful. Please, keep going."

And so, Link continued, his eyes going back to where he had left off-well, he supposed it didn't really matter…

"Suffering yet again in the evil one's Hell," ("Heehee, Link swore again, Mom!") ("HUSH, ZILL!") "the people could do nothing but pray to their Gods. They left the fate of the kingdom in their hands."

"What became of that land? There are none alive that know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath."

Link sighed. On one hand, he was glad that it was over. But on the other, he had enjoyed telling the story his way. It had been surprisingly easy for him. He had felt as if he was truly reading it from the ancient pages-but that was pure craziness.

The islanders clapped and whistled. Link's grandmother patted his head, beaming. "I am so proud of you, Link. Most inspiring."

"Are you _sure_ you don't care that I worded it differently? Because you always tell it the same way." Link replied, biting his lip.

"Oh, heavens no, my dear child. My wording was getting a bit…stale, I suppose. It was a treat to hear such an eloquent version."

Now it was Link's turn to beam. A couple of his fellow islanders came over to him and patted his back.

"Nice job, Link."

"Awesome."

"You sounded so rehearsed, it was beautiful."

"Teehee…you (sniffle) swore…_twice."_

"Joel, Zill, BEDTIME!"

At Rose's mention of bedtime, the rest of the parents gathered up their children and steered them towards home. They moaned and complained, as always, but eventually complied.

"See you bright and early tomorrow, Link."

"Yup. Tomorrow'll be the best day you ever had, just you wait."

Link waved goodbye, still smiling. He was proud of himself for reciting the legend. Next to him, Aryll stood up and grabbed his hand.

"I really liked the way you told the story, big brother," she said happily. "But I still don't like the ending."

Link agreed with his little sister. The ending was rather depressing. From the sound of it, everyone in the kingdom perished. And just where _had_ that Hero of Time guy gone? Out to lunch? Heh, maybe it wasn't right joking about it like that.

_Oh well. It's just a story, nothing more. It didn't actually happen._

"Yeah…well, it's not like I could have changed the way it ends, Aryll. It's kinda set in stone."

"Aw, couldn't you have said that the Hero came and beat the bad guy up? That would have been much better, brother."

"Hey, I didn't make it up."

"Link," his grandmother interrupted. "be a dear and give me back the papers."

Link looked in his hands and realized that he was still holding the story. He hadn't even noticed it. "Oh! Okay, here, Grandma. Sorry." He knew how important the old parchment was to his dear grandmother-she'd probably jump off the highest point of Outset if they were ruined.

Emalee took the papers holding the legend from Link and returned them to their box. She placed the lid back on as firmly as she could, and produced from her pocket a small padlock.

"Grandma, why do you lock the box all the time?" Aryll asked as her grandmother fastened the lock.

"Oh, just some extra protection, I suppose. Can't be too careful with these." She responded, patting the locked box. "Well, it's time for bed, you two."

"Awwwwwww…." Aryll moaned. "Can't we stay up for a little bit longer? Just once?"

Emalee pursed her lips, looking hesitant. "Hm…maybe just a little bit longer. Just come back home soon, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Aryll squeaked, ecstatic. Emalee turned towards home, but was stopped by her grandson's voice.

"Grandma, if it isn't too much to ask…could I sleep in the tower tonight?" By the tower, he meant the watchtower at the end of the large dock across the island. It was a full moon tonight, and the stars were shining their brightest. Link didn't get a chance to sleep there after-his grandmother opposed the idea. But he loved it when he got the chance.

Again, Emalee hesitated. "Oh, Link…you know I don't like…" She stopped, considering it. "But you did so wonderfully tonight, so I guess that it wouldn't hurt to let you."

"Me too! Me too!" cried Aryll, tugging on her grandmother's sleeve.

"No, Aryll. You're too young," she answered, crossing her arms.

"But Grandmaaaaa…"

"No means no, and I won't hear any more fuss, or I shan't let you stay out any longer."

Knowing that staying out so late was a rare opportunity, Aryll ceased in her vehement protesting. She merely mimicked her grandmother's arm-crossing and jutted out her lower lip. If you listened carefully, you could hear her mutter, "I never get to do anything fun." But Emalee was hard of hearing; it went unnoticed by her. She walked up the steps, opened the door, and slid inside. Before she closed it, she called, "Not too late, Aryll. And good-night, Link"

"'Night, Grandma." Link replied, waving.

She smiled and closed the door.

Sighing, Aryll picked up and flat stone and threw it at the water. It skipped three times before it sank below the waves.

"Ha, beat that, big brother!" She said haughtily.

Her brother tsk-tsked playfully. "If you in-sist," he taunted as he selected another smooth stone from the shore. He leaned back on one leg and then forward, flinging the rock with all of his soon-to-be-twelve year old might. It skipped eight times and then dropped.

"No fair, no fair! You're a whole lot bigger than me!"

"Hey, _you_ challenged _me_. Besides, I'm only two years older than you. It's not that big of an advantage if you think about it."

Aryll didn't reply; instead she stared at the water as it lapped onto shore. After a while, she whispered, "Dare you to stick your feet in it."

"Oh, come on, Aryll. You don't still believe that story Grandma tells you? You're nine, you should know better!"

"Grandma wouldn't lie, brother! She wouldn't! That water is boiling hot."

"Aryll…"

"Well, if you're so sure, then you shouldn't be afraid to stick your feet in!"

"Okay, fine!"

Link kicked off his shoes and marched forwards. Worry seized Aryll's face. "No, wait-brother, don't, I was just-don't touch it, brother, you'll burn your feet right off!" she cried, panicky.

"Now watch," said Link slowly, lifting one foot up and dangling it over the dark waters. "And see that there's nothing to worry abou-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed as he submerged his bare foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aryll shrieked along with her brother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhahahahahaha, gotcha." Link smiled mischievously, pulling his foot out of the water, revealing that nothing had happened.

Aryll stopped screaming and stared at his foot, looking relieved, then angry. "Never, ever do that again, big brother! I thought you were really hurt! And we probably woke all the little kids up…"

"It was worth it to see your face, Aryll. Such a picto box moment." Link laughed, returning to his sister's side.

"That wasn't nice at all…but…the water isn't hot? Really? The grown-ups lied? I thought that they always told the truth!"

"Nope. Actually, they lie a lot. But I guess that it's just to protect the little kids. However, I think that nine is an appropriate age to learn the truth."

"Well, what age did you figure it out, brother?"

"Uh…five, I think."

"_Five?_ You mean you've known for all this time and you never told me?"

"Grandma told me not to…" Link explained, grabbing his shoes. There wasn't a point in putting them on again, as that would only accomplish getting large amounts of sand in one of them. Besides, he was going up to the tower soon, anyways.

Aryll decided to change the subject. "So, you excited?"

"Ah…for…what?"

"Your birthday tomorrow, goofy."

"Oh yeah."

"So-ooo…"

"Eh, not really."

Aryll blinked, surprised. "Why?" she blurted out.

"I won't feel any different tomorrow than I did today. It doesn't matter if I'm eleven or twelve to me."

"But this birthday is so special!"

"Ehhh…."

"Oh, you're so boring, big brother! Sheesh!" Aryll cried, throwing up her arms dramatically.

Suddenly, the door to their house slammed open. Emalee stood in the frame, looking quite angry.

"Why-were-you-two-shouting?" She asked, glaring at her grandchildren.

"Nothing…" Aryll murmured, looking at the sand.

"Aryll, come in _now._ We'll discuss it the day after tomorrow."

"Can I stay out for-"

"_No._" Emalee was generally a good-natured woman, but her grandchildren knew that during the rare times her temper flared, it could get ugly.

Aryll grimaced, but trudged up the steps and inside the house. "Night, big brother. See you in the morning."

"Night, Aryll."

The door slammed shut. Boy, was Aryll in for it-and she didn't even incite the screaming fit.

_Oh well. Nothing can be done. Grandma will be all smiles tomorrow._

Link rubbed his eyes. He was getting pretty tired, and decided that it would be best to go to sleep now, if he wanted to be well rested for his "big day."

Walking across the island only took a few minutes-it was rather small, after all. He looked up at the brilliant night sky and smiled. He looked forward to this night. It was going to be quite pleasant.

He walked down the long dock, his bare feet making hardly any noise against the wooden planks. Grabbing ahold of the rope ladder, he pulled himself up, hastily making his way to the top.

A few seagulls that had been resting there prior to Link's intrusion awoke and flew away, squawking at him in an annoyed fashion. He paid no mind as he sprawled out on his back across the wooden floor and looked up. Link wished that the top wasn't there-he could see the stars so much better without it.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the moon, beautiful and bright. Did tomorrow really have to come? There would be so much fussing over him…but he was a _little_ bit excited-maybe now that he was of age, he could have more freedom.

Eh, wishful thinking. His grandmother was too protective of him to grant him total freedom.

_Tomorrow won't be that big of a deal. It will probably be just like any other day-with cake and presents, of course._

With that thought, he smiled, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Hi, Zae here.

Hey, this first chapter turned out pretty nicely. At least, it did in MY opinion. I'd LOVE to hear yours, so please, just click that li'l ol' review button down thar.

Sorry if Link and Aryll's grandma seems kinda OOC…I didn't mean for her to be, it just kinda happened.

Also, the whole legend reciting thing…I know it sounds pretty much the same as the original, but I just didn't want to do what everyone else does and copy/paste the exact text into the fic and call it the prologue. You understand, right?

So now all that's left to do is review, correct…?

Until next time.


End file.
